


He Was Going To Do It

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Season 3 AU [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't think it actually counts as violence..., WARNING: there will be some violence but not too much, i don't know what else i should tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby glares at him, “It’s not Marcus’ fault that Pike has Clarke, Bellamy.” she argues and lock her eyes on him. </p>
<p>Bellamy looks at her but he doesn’t actually look at her. “You’re right.” his eyes are empty as he looks at the only woman in the room, “Pike has Clarke because of me. It’s my fault that Clarke is in danger. It always is.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or a small Season 3 AU based on a fighting scene from my fav greek show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Going To Do It

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is based on a fighting/rescuing scene of 'The Secrets Of Eden', the one and only favorite greek show! 
> 
> The two characters that now are Clarke and Bellamy, was Nora and Lucas and their relationship was a 327 episodes slow burn, so bear with me... I somehow ended up rewatching some of the show's scenes and after that I couldn't think anything else but how much of a Bellarke story it could be! I will have the scene on the notes at the end if you want to see it but you won't understand anything because they talk in Greek...
> 
> Anyway, get to it :)

It didn’t take them a lot of time to realize what was going on. One moment Abby, Kane and Bellamy were secretly planning their next move and the next moment, an explosion made the whole Ark shake. People were running away from the weaponry, some of them hurt and some of them scared and dusted. The three leaders knew exactly what was going on.

“Everyone, go to your rooms and lock yourself inside.” Kane is shouting over and over and over again. Most of them stopped and listen to his words, giving him a nod before hopefully making their way towards safety.

Then, suddenly, Miller comes running towards them. Bellamy jogs and meets him halfway. Holding on Bellamy’s shoulders, Miller let his hand fall from his mouth and looks up at Bellamy.  “He found her.” he chokes and Bellamy’s eyes went wide. “He found Clarke. He has her.” 

Kane and Abby are just next to them, Bellamy meets Abby’s worried eyes. _This is my fault,_ Bellamy thinks. 

“Where- where is he?” Abby asks, holding onto Miller’s upper arm tight. 

Miller can’t even look at her when he says “I don’t know.” and Bellamy’s heart just stops beating. _This is my fault. I wasn’t there to protect her,_ is all he thinks. Kane’s voice brings him back from his thoughts.

“What is going on? What is he doing?” the chancellor asks behind Bellamy and Abby.

“He- he has bombs. A lot of them. From Raven’s workshop. He threatens to kill everyone with them. He blew up all our weapons.” Miller chokes a little more, “He is crazy. I could see it in his eyes-”

“Clarke was with him in there?” Bellamy finds the strength to asks, his eyes can’t leave the hallway that people just came from. 

Miller turns and looks at him, eyes apologizing, “Yes. He had her at gunpoint, using her as a shield.” he explains and then turns to Abby, “I’m sorry. I couldn’t- he would hurt her. I couldn’t do anything to take her back.” 

Abby as much as she hated it, she understands and nods, giving Miller arm a squeeze before turning her back on the three men to leave. But Kane is quick, grabbing her wrist and stopping her. 

“Where are you going? We should stay close. It’s dangerous- if he finds you-” 

“I’m not just gonna sit down and let this crazy man kill my daughter!” Abby tries to free herself but fails. “Let me go, Marcus!” 

“Abby, you need think about it.” Kane plead, “He knows he lost everything. And he has Clarke. We can’t do anything stupid that might put Clark's life in more danger that she is now.” 

“And what are you suggesting?” Bellamy snaps from behind them, “Do nothing? He-” 

“He wants to hurt _us,_ not Clarke.” Kane points out, “Clarke is just his way to get to us.” 

Abby stares between Bellamy and Kane, eyes empty at the thought of her daughter in danger _again_. Kane turns to her again and squeeze her shoulder, “Abby, she will be okay. He won’t hurt her.” he promises even though he is not sure he can keep this one. 

Abby shuts her eyes, taking a deep breath before facing Kane and giving him a nod, “If anything-” 

“Nothing will happen.” he stops her, pulling her to his chest and giving her a nod, totally forgetting that Bellamy and Miller are next to them. 

“You can’t be serious! We can’t just sit down and do nothing! He will-” 

“He will come for us.” Kane cuts Bellamy off, “We are his target Bellamy and Clarke is his weapon. And I know Pike well enough to be sure that he doesn’t wait for what he wants to come itself. He goes for it first.” 

* * *

And that’s how they end up in the meeting room. Abby is sitting behind the table, elbows on the flat metal surface while her face buried in her palm, nails scratching her scalp. 

Kane is pacing back and forth behind Abby, every time he makes the u turn he glances toward the worried woman in front of him. Bellamy can see the worry in his eyes too. 

Bellamy is sitting on the edge of the small couch they put there, boots jumping up and down from stress. _This is my fault, my fault,_ he thinks over and over again, nails making small straight cuts on the skin of his palm inside his clenching fists. 

Bellamy had enough. He jumps off the couch and look at Kane. “It’s been an hour! Why isn’t he still here? You said-” 

“Bellamy, please calm down.” Kane asks like this is the easiest thing to do in this situation. “He will come. And we will see what he wants to free Clarke and we will do whatever it takes.” 

“And what if you’re wrong?” Abby asks then, letting her hands fall on the table and look behind her, “What if we are sitting here- doing nothing while Pike is actually killing Clarke right now as we talk?” 

“Because I know he wants to hurt us, not Clarke.” Kane says a millionth time. 

Bellamy is so worried and angry to himself for agreeing to this plan, for being the reason Clarke is in danger and for not being able to do anything but sit and wait. And he can’t stand hearing Kane so calm and hopeful. “AND HOW ARE YOU SO SURE! FOR ALL WE KNOW-” 

“Two days ago.” Kane cuts him off again, voice always so calm that freaks Bellamy out more, “When he realized that people questioned him, that he loses his allies, he came to me and threatened my life if I didn’t stop forming the revolution. He was desperate, he was losing everything in a slowly and painfully way, the chancellor's power. He believed that if I die- the revolution would die too. And now that he found out about you and our plan, he wants you dead too I believe.” 

“If he comes anywhere nears me or if he already has hurt Clarke, I will choke him with my bare hands.” Bellamy promises, now understanding Kane’s point of view. 

Then Abby stands up from the table and stops in front of Kane, “Why didn’t you tell me about that?” she asks, taking his hands in hers, “I thought we both agreed on the ‘no more secrets’ rule between us.” her voice is soft but still pained with worry and fear for her daughter. 

Bellamy turns his back on them, giving them some kind of privacy for a moment. Kane sighs and brings one of  their tangled hands up, giving the back of her palm a small kiss, “I didn’t want to worry you with something so small.” he explains, “Plus, I thought I had it under control.” 

And once again, Bellamy had enough, he actually doesn't know what is going on with himself, one moment he feels nothing and the next he feels everything, “Well, you thought wrong! And now Pike has Clarke because of you!” the young leader and soldier shouts at his mentor. 

Abby glares at him, “It’s not Marcus’ fault that Pike has Clarke, Bellamy.” she argues and lock her eyes on him. 

Bellamy looks at her but he doesn’t actually look at her. “You’re right.” his eyes are empty as he looks at the only woman in the room, “Pike has Clarke because of me. It’s my fault that Clarke is in danger. It always is.” 

Kane shook his head, gently freeing his hands from Abby's and make his way to Bellamy. He can tell the young boy is lost in his thoughts from the way he stares at the floor not even blinking his eyes. Kane brings up his hand and rests it on his shoulder, making Bellamy look up at him, “It’s not your fault either, Bellamy.” he says steady and it reminds him of when they rushed inside the room where Cage had everyone. _You did good here_ he had told him. “Only Pike can have the blame for his actions.” 

Bellamy wants to believe him but it’s not as easy as it sounds. He finally breaks. “But I wasn’t there for her. If I was there, I would have stop him no matter the cost and now-” 

“And now we will stop him together. All three of us. We won’t let him hurt Clarke. You know that, right?”   

Bellamy thinks about Kane’s words, trying to find hope in them. But he finds the hope he is looking in Kane’s eyes instead. With a nod, Bellamy takes a step back and Kane’s hand fall on his hip. 

“And when he comes here- he has a gun and we have nothing.” Bellamy points out. 

Kane stares at the void before turning to Bellamy and shook his head, “You’re wrong.” he smiles, “I have hidden a small gun under the second drawer of the desk in the next room.” he eyes light up, “I’m sure no one found out about it.” 

With a nod, Bellamy turns on his heels and rushes outside towards the small room on the right. He kneels behind the desk and buries his hand inside the third drawer, searching for the gun. But that’s when he saw them from the small window on the door. 

_Pike and Clarke are here._  

And he still has Clarke, pushing her forward with his chest as his hand around her neck holds her in front of him. _A shield_ , as Miller told them. 

Pike glances towards him but Bellamy is quick to hide behind the desk. He doesn’t miss the fire in Pike’s eyes and suddenly he forgets about everything. He only thinks of Clarke.

Pike is now in the meeting room with Abby and Kane and Bellamy can hear them talking but he can’t make out any words. Slowly and super quietly he stands up and makes his way towards them. 

“Please, Pike. Let Clarke go. She didn’t do anything. It was all me.” Kane pleads. 

“You’re right.” Pike then says and Bellamy hides behind the half open door, “But I can’t let her go. She will go back to the grounders and tell them everything she knows about us.” 

“Pike, let her go and I will make sure she doesn’t leave Arkadia again.” this time Abby talks and Bellamy is surprised to find her so strong. 

And then silence. No one talk but Bellamy can hear someone’s heavy breathes. He steps out of his hide, fully looking inside the room. 

Pike has his back to him and his shoulders are hiding Clarke from his view. He only sees her golden hair and the gun pressed against her temple, his hand is trembling. 

Then he sees Kane and Abby. They are both standing in front of the meeting table, some meters away from Pike and Clarke while Kane is shielding half of Abby’s body with his, a hand across her body.   

Bellamy can tell that Pike is thinking his head is shaking nervously. Even if he wanted, he can’t do anything else but stare at the scene in front of him. His body is not moving as Bellamy wants it to. 

“NO!” Pike suddenly shouts and presses the barrel of his gun harder on Clarke’s head, making her lean it to the other way and touch her cheek on his hand around her neck. Abby eyes open wider if it's possible. 

“She is a grounder. She doesn’t belong with us.” he tells them but both Kane and Abby shake their heads, “I will kill her and then I will kill you both and finally kill Bellamy too. After that, everything will be under control and I will kill every grounder on this planet to make sure that my people are safe.” 

With that, Pike leans down and whispers something to Clarke that only the four of them can hear. But Bellamy reads the horror in Abby’s eyes as she tries to push Kane to the side to make her way towards her daughter. 

Bellamy watches in horror as Pike’s finger moves from the side of the gun towards its trigger and he feels his heart stop. _He is going to kill her._  

After that everything is a blur. He doesn’t know when he jumps at Pike from behind, fighting him on holding the gun away from Clarke. He doesn’t know when Clarke falls from between them on the couch where he was sitting some minutes ago. He doesn’t know how they ended up with the gun pointing at the ceiling. He doesn’t know when Pike took a makeshift knife out of his pocket and bury the whole blade on the back of his shoulder twice. He doesn’t feel any pain either. And he doesn’t know how his finger finds its way on the trigger and starts pressing it, sending bullet after bullet flying to the ceiling. And then there is a cry. A cry of pain and everything stops around him. Pike stops fighting Bellamy and Bellamy stops fighting Pike. They stare at each other, Pike's crazy eyes and Bellamy's full of fear and horror eyes. Bellamy doesn’t know if he was the one that got shot, or Clarke or Kane or Abby. He can’t take his eyes from the crazy ones just in front of him.

And suddenly Pike presses his body against Bellamy’s, slowly sliding towards the floor. He steps to the side, letting the bead body of Pike’s fall on the floor with a crushing sound as it hits the metal. 

He tries to calm down his heartbeat and slowly everything comes in focus. Clarke jumps from the couch, eyes full with tears as she hugs him from his side, burying her forehead between his neck and shoulder, hands hovering above his bleeding shoulder. 

“Bellamy you’re hurt, you’re hurt, you’re shoulder-” 

She is in panic but so is he. He turns and looks at her, suddenly their foreheads pressing together. “I'm okay, he was- he was going- he was going to do it- he was going kill you, Clarke” he murmurs, closing his eyes and swallowing his fears. Bellamy lets Clarke pull him on the couch, pressing her hand on his wound to stop the bleeding. 

“He was going to kill you, he was going to hurt you.” Bellamy is saying over and over again, bringing his good hand up and cupping Clarke’s cheek.

“Bellamy, you're hurt? I need to stop the bleeding.” she whispers but her words are fading as she leans on his touch. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay, did he hurt you? Are you okay?” Bellamy whispers instead, voice cracking with every word. 

“You’re not okay. I have to stop the bleeding, please, let me see-” 

Clarke never finishes her sentence because Bellamy presses his lips on hers, hard and so softly at the same time. And Clarke melts in his lips, her bloody hand comes and cups his cheeks too. And it feels like everything around them falls apart. 

They break the kiss when they need air and then again Clarke doesn’t stop kissing him. She kisses his cheeks, she kisses his nose, his eyes and forehead, she kisses every spot of his face because when she heard the bullets flying one after the other her heart stopped and she saw her life passing before her eyes. 

‘I thought- I thought I was going to lose you, he was going to kill you, Clarke, he was going to do it, I can’t lose you, don’t do that to me again, I can’t lose you too.” 

It looks like Bellamy can’t stop whispering to Clarke, feeling her under his touch too. He almost lost her for good and his heart picks up as his eyes fall back on the dead body on the floor next to them. _Pike was going to kill Clarke and it would have been Bellamy's fault if he didn't stop him._  

Clarke turns his head from Pike’s dead body to face her, her fingers blocking everything around them except her face.

“I’m here, Bellamy. I’m okay, you’re okay, and everything will be okay. You’re okay, you’re okay.” she whispers softly over and over again till she can’t hear his heart beating like a war drum, till they both stop crying, till Bellamy kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UP_H1wHnXhA) you can watch the scene!! I warn you it's in Greek but you should really watch it because you will get a lot of feelings I wanted to give you! You will easily see Bellamy/Bob and Clarke/Eliza in these two Greek actors, just saying... 
> 
> So, tell me what you think, did you like it or not? 
> 
> And if you want, come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
